


Past Regrets

by Reader1235



Series: The Ones Behind the Front Stage [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader1235/pseuds/Reader1235
Summary: Bomberman takes notice of an aloof robot by his lonesome, he seems bothered with something... Bomberman decides to try to help.





	Past Regrets

The sun is out in the horizon, shining brightly on the land of toys and trophies.

Bomberman would be exploring the Smash Mansion the fighters resided in. Many of his fans would be disappointed at his choice inclusion as only an assist trophy. But, Bomberman was rather happy to be here at all. Nonetheless it's still fairly early in this tournament's time frame that planned to last years.

He got around to greeting the Smashers one way or another, he noticed a robot that seemed to be wandering around, not actively talking to other Smashers.

This would be, ROB. A machine with a lot of history that still affects him significantly. He always tried to get it off his mind in all sorts of ways, like attempting yoga with the Wii Fit Trainer **[1]** , trying all sorts of silly games that the children do, alas nothing really works.

The troubled robot would hide his turmoil away from the others. He couldn't relate to their issues as much, he was usually left be unless he approached himself. Not even Kirby, the friendliest smasher in the mansion could keep up with ROB consistently with more and more people becoming apart of the average Smash Bros life, that's not counting the sweet yet sassy puffball's dynamic Star Allies group or some weird people with "Ultimate" titles Kirby would mention befriending recently. **[2]** That along with Kirby wanting to take a break from his intense journey into "Another Dimension". ROB. refused to bother Kirby with his own insignificant insecurities, the pink puffball had enough on his plate already.

Whenever the incident was brought up he'd get some pity but it truly wasn't about him. There's 70 or so other fighters that willingly stand in the spotlight and soak in the attention. Not like ROB. doesn't do that himself, it's an okay way of trying to put himself at ease, even for a moment. He much prefers not receiving much pity, he brought this upon himself.

ROB entered an empty room, staring blankly at a wall. He soon heard the sound of a door opening and in came Bomberman. "Hey! You're a Smasher aren't you? It's always great to see classics like yourself on the roster!" He cheerfully started off the conversation by trying to show appreciation to the veteran.

"...I've been here since Brawl-" ROB sighed, was he that forgettable...? "Oh! I'm sorry- I haven't been able to pay attention to Smash tournaments consistently since Brawl. I've been distracted by a lot of things, in and out of my games." Bomberman sheepishly responded, alluding to his home company and what they've been doing lately. The pachinko machines were so much worse than his adventures on consoles. "My name's Bomberman, what's yours?"

"It's fine. I usually go by R.O.B. It stands for Robotic Operating Buddy. But what brings you here? You're not leaving despite having greeted me already." He questioned the young man that utilizes bombs. "Well, you were alone and you seemed like you had something on your mind. Care to chat?" Bomberman offered the machine in front of him. "Does how I feel concern you that much?" ROB would ask, coming across as harsher than intended.

The unintentional iciness clearly had an effect on Bomberman who seemed to deflate a bit from his response. "Oh... Well, it's better to let it out y'know, holding all of that in isn't good for you. You don't have to tell me or anything, just trying to make sure you're alright." Bomberman turned to leave, he can always go and say "hello" to anyone else that passes him. ROB took notice of the effect from his word choice and decided to stop the questions for now. He felt a little bad from being rude like that.

"Apologies for acting unpleasant. If you want to know what's on my mind, I can tell you if you truly want to know." Bomberman faced him in surprise, "Are you sure?".

ROB did his best attempt of a shrug, "I don't see why not. Pretty much everyone knows my story. It won't change much if I tell you too." Bomberman nodded in understanding from his viewpoint. "Well, ready when you are."

ROB closed his eyes for a few moments, gathering his thoughts together. "A few years ago, the third tournament of Smash Brothers was in session. The subtitle to give its own identity would be labelled Brawl. I was one of the many newcomers for this tournament, you know this dimension we gather to and doing whatsoever correct?" Bomberman nodded, he got to experience the dimensional travel to get here and it was pretty wild! "Master Hand greatly expanded this realm and attempted to make it resemble our home universes even more than last tournament he says. It had it's benefits but also it's setbacks. When a certain faithful day happened, things couldn't be in order because everyone was scattered doing what they pleased at the time."

Bomberman could only keep his chin rested in his hands, listening intently. He was rather engrossed in the story, liking that he can hear more trivia about the world he's now taking apart in.

ROB continued on with his story, invested in that more than the current moment of time. "That faithful day... I remember it well, Master Hand assembled me, Ganondorf, Wario and Dedede. He presented us with an odd task, he wanted us to drop those accursed Subspace Bombs and devour all the fighters in it, or bring them to him as trophies. Dedede either knew something we didn't or it was blind luck but he was a major reason we were able to eventually defeat Tabuu who was controlling Master Hand the entire time, but that's not related too much to my story. Many of myself used to be around, I had to form an army with them and I led them as the Ancient Minister" ROB narrates, his eyes filled with nostalgia from the old memory.

"That's nice! Where are they now?" Bomberman asked in curiosity, accidentally striking one of ROB's cords emotionally. ROB heaved a sigh. "I was getting to that. I did Ganondorf's dirty work. I assigned my ROBs to the task, the deed kept being done, and done. Many of them vanished in the depths of the dimensional swallowing. I was selfish, I persisted and left many to their dooms because I believed sacrificing their lives and all the destruction was worth it."

"You were just doing what you believed was right ROB..." Bomberman said softly, trying to comfort him. His formerly excited demeanor began to be replaced with sympathy.

"What I believed caused the massacre of all the other ROBs. I've seen many looks in their eyes, fear, acceptance, sadness... It killed me that I couldn't do a thing about it. I clung onto hope that it would all work out in the end yet, they're all gone. I acted too late and I endured the pain of Ganondorf forcing the ROBs to turn against me. Some things Tabuu did just couldn't be reverted by Master Hand. He tried to bring them back out of Subspace but couldn't. He told me everyone in the roster back then including the hands were already lucky enough to be rescued from the depths before Tabuu's demise. But my people and countless other brainwashed minions and loyal martyrs were so deep in Subspace that they couldn't be found in time. Tabuu perished along with the Subspace and his magic. That included whatever was captured and forced to be apart of that mistake of a dimension... I'll never forgive that evil creature that caused this nor Ganondorf for their selfish actions." ROB's normally monotone voice seemed to bear the illusion of a saddened tone for a brief moment.

"ROB..." Bomberman muttered, looking down at the floor. He then looked back up and stared with slight anger "It wasn't your fault, you were manipulated without your choice on things. You had no idea that Master Hand was controlled! You thought there was some good reason for his orders, you're not in the wrong here for believing in the usually kind hand that runs Smash tournaments!"

"I... That doesn't..." ROB attempted to speak, his thoughts no longer clear due to being overwhelmed with emotion. Emotions were such a blessing yet a curse. They were gifted to him by Master Hand to make him more than just a lifeless machine.

"Then it appears we're no different..." A voice is heard, appearing within a shadow of the room would be the blond half vampire, Alucard. Bomberman perked up at seeing the assist. "Ah, hello Alucard!" The smiling Bomberman would greet, waving an arm, earning a simple nod in response from the man in black. It seemed Alucard heard everything while passing by, or at least most of this conversation.

"How exactly?" The sentimental machine turned to face them again, his eyes narrowed in perplexity. Alucard heaved a heavy sigh, his hands gripping his cape rather tightly. "My mother, Lisa, a rather sweet woman. She married my father, Vlad Tepes better known as Dracula-"

"That would explain the vampire abilities you have!" Bomberman commented, cutting him off. Alucard gave him an icy stare of annoyance, Bomberman rubbed his head sheepishly "sorry about that, go ahead and continue." And that he did. "My mother created medicine for the sick. One day... She was accused of being a witch, executed by the people." Rob would be speechless, Bomberman in shock. "But...why? Wasn't she helping people? She did nothing wrong!" Bomberman frowned deeply, not happy to hear that there's no happy ending to his story.

"Religious zealots are misguided, destroying not only themselves but others with them." Alucard responded, a bit of a bitter tone in his voice. "...I was there when she died. I tried to save her but, Lisa wouldn't allow it. She was truly selfless to the end and only thought about Dracula and humanity." ROB's expression went from neutral to somber from the direction this story is heading in. "That's not it. As you can guess, Dracula didn't take it well... He developed a hatred for humanity, wanting to extirpate humanity. My mother reassured me not to hate humans, I couldn't exactly let my father perform a genocide on countless innocents. I had to kill him, but he always comes back. So I had to do it again. Now the father I knew is truly long dead since he loses his memories with every resurrection." Alucard's eyes were covered by his bangs now, a stray tear going down his face.

"Oh Alucard... I'm so sorry." Bomberman would slowly pat his back, looking at the blonde in concern. Rob remained silent, moved from the tale a bit. "You experienced your kind having to be killed, right? I've been there, my people are regularly hunted, killed and it will stay that way for generations no matter what I do. They're not the most humane, but they're my fellow vampires nonetheless. I feel like I'm partly to blame, I couldn't relay my mother's message to Dracula before he made his move. Many vampires look up to my father, no matter what he believes or does." Alucard would say softly. That statement hit ROB hard, if robots could cry, he would be shedding many tears.

All ROB could do is form the most forlorn expression the robot can manage. "Why...Why do you two care so much to try to help me?" ROB asked, stunned to find someone who can relate to him in some way and share similar guilt that he does. "Well ROB... We want to be your friend, you don't have to hide that pain away." Bomberman beamed, happy with the progress. "ROB. I came here because I heard about your pain and struggle. I couldn't ignore it, you reminded me too much of myself. Well, until a girl by the name of Maria Renard did her best to convince me that I should try to be happy and live my life to the fullest. Now I'm here, no longer moping in a coffin."

Alucard rested a hand on ROB's shoulder. "Move forward and take comfort in others. The past is set in stone, we can only influence our futures." He said softly, heading toward the door to leave. ROB looked down at the floor, then Alucard and Bomberman. He began to show some genuine happiness, quite grateful for the talk. "Thank you." Alucard looked at him one more time before exiting the room. Bomberman rested his hands on his own hips proudly. "Of course. We're just doing our jobs as assist trophies, to help out fighters" His proud demeanor turned into a more calm but kindly manner. "I know that it'll be tough to move past this. But I know you can do it ROB. You don't have to bear that guilt on your lonesome anymore. We'll be here for you." With that, Bomberman turned and leave, waving goodbye at the silent robot.

ROB returned the wave. "Affirmative. See you tomorrow...friend". Maybe he's right, perhaps he could start more friendships and open up more... See others as more than just acquaintances. With that day, ROB's heart would further open to the possibility of companionship, it would be much needed. Perhaps he can start branching out with the one who did his best to comfort him: Bomberman.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's another one to my dedicated little adventure of trying to give the underrated ATs something. If you have any suggestions or ideas go ahead and let me know- I'm a little dry at the moment.
> 
> [1] This is a reference to the Classic Mode Mural Art in Ultimate.
> 
> [2] I'm referencing FierySprite's Kirby/Danganronpa Crossover. He makes really good Kirby fics that give the gameverse another identity without bringing in the anime. If you haven't already I recommend giving his "Make A Friend" fics a read!


End file.
